


Game of Shame

by Angst Among Us (Dastardly)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastardly/pseuds/Angst%20Among%20Us
Summary: This is my try at a realistic approach to the possibility of Byakuya and Touko having anything at all between them. This is just a tiiiiny, shameless OTP piece I'm throwing together. Just try to enjoy.P.S. It is currently from Byakuya's perspective.





	Game of Shame

Why is it that I am steadily creeping up the stairs to the second floor of Hope's Peak Academy, during the night, in order to meet up with a now-confirmed serial killer? Why am I not at all concerned about my own life being at risk by partaking in this rendezvous under such shady conditions? Oh, and why, pray tell, would I ever in my life agree to voluntarily be around Touko Fukawa at all?

The answer to those questions is simple: I have a secret shame. One I absolutely can not shake, nor rid of by any other means, no matter how hard I may try to fight it. My shame is that, while Touko Fukawa obviously gets off on being abused, I can't help but to enjoy being her abuser. It's a sick game between us, but like any other game, we both are striving to obtain what it is we desire; what makes us the victor. 

It's never been about competing for power. It's not that kind of game. She has made it clear that her intentions are to serve me entirely. 

Her goal, her victory, is to be given even a taste of affection from me. Whether it be in the form of teasing, or humiliating commands that, if properly executed, lead to some kind of reward - she has achieved her goal.

For me, the pleasure comes from denying her humanity, as well as forcing her to beg for my humiliating commands. If only for some small satisfaction out of me, she herself is satisfied, and that is why such groveling is not beneath her when the opportunity presents itself. 

We have developed a relationship of take, take, take, but little give. One could say that this is how we have managed to relieve our stress, our burdens, during these trying times. That would not be wrong. 

However, this  _is_ my shame. I would undeniably be embarrassed, beyond words, if anyone ever found out that I would actually have relations with Fukawa. I'd never expose myself in any way. I haven't so much as even implied that I would ever have anything to do with the girl. 

It just so happens that I've been doing the opposite. I've gone out of my way many a time to belittle her in front of the others. I have blatantly ignored her, or shot her down every time she's tried to insert her opinion. All this, without a single sign of struggle. 

One thing that is remarkably odd, though interesting, about Fukawa is that she will ramble idiotically about her affections for me in front of the others. Yet, she has never once exposed us, herself. She knows her place, and still happens to test my patience. Incredibly annoying. 

My one fear, though, is not from Fukawa slipping up about us. I can always demand that she keep her mouth shut, and she will. My concerns come solely from her second personality, known otherwise as Genocide Jack. Or Jill, I suppose. 

The two have separate memories, which means Genocide Jack has no idea about our relations. This also means I can not allow the fiend to catch us, unexpectedly, during one of our private sessions. She surely would blab her foolish mouth.

Unfortunately, soon after being discovered as the murderous fiend at the second trial, Fukawa seems to have lost most of her control when it comes to keeping her other personality at bay. Nothing more than a sneeze will flip the coin, it seems.

Perhaps this was my karma for throwing her under the bus in the first place. After all, Genocide Jack wasn't really _discovered_ - I exposed her.

Regardless, the trial was a day behind us. The monster was my problem, now. 

I had made my way to the top of the stairs. A little ways down the hall, just past the bathrooms, I hung a right. One of the two second-floor class rooms was right around the corner. 

Though there was no difference in the appearance of the school during the night, a certain change did occur in the overall atmosphere. I felt the heavy aura of unease while sliding past the security cameras that lined the halls of the floor, despite my certainty that there was no way Monokuma would care about someone sneaking about at this time.

I made sure to be quick and quiet as I made my way to the classroom doors. I slid one open slowly with my left hand, and took a look inside.

For just a brief moment, I felt my heart consider sinking into my chest. It passed, though. I was no coward.

Though it was very,  _very_ unfortunate that it _wasn't_ my little shame with her head resting against the closest desk, peering at me through devilishly red eyes. Instead, it was my one concern. 


End file.
